The New Olympians By Storm
by StormOrBlaze
Summary: The New Story Is Here! I Hope You Guys Like It and Please Read! :   Story By Storm
1. Submission Forms

**I, Itz ReX, call on you, the readers, to submit characters to me. If your character(s) is chosen, then he/she will be featured in this story. I will also be using my own character as well.**

**P.S. No sons of titans, Artemis, Aeolus, Gaia, and Erebus.**

**Full Name:**

**NickName: **

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Any other family members:**

**Powers:**

**History:**

**Romance (optional):**

**Clothes:**

**Weapon:**

**Weapon Name (Optional) :**

**Prophecy (highly suggested):**

**Anything else:**


	2. The Accepted DemiGods

**A/N, I am an Eleven Year Old Kid, but im still really good at writing. Here are the people I have chosen for my story. I am soooo sory if you didn't get accepted, but if you wanna be a minor character, then just PM me or review this story saying you wanna be a Minor Character. The Story Title is **

"**The New Olympians" Enjoy! **

Landon Keyes- Son of Ares (Itz ReX)

Cheyenne Jessica Barnes- Daughter of Apollo (CharlyTheUnicorn)

Kyle Jeffery Kopchok- Son of Athena (NO UserName)

Skylar Cassidy King- Daughter of Boreas (Believe, Love, Laugh)

Eve Kayla Fields- Daughter of Morpheus (11PercyJackson11

Naomi Elizabeth Thompson- Daughter of Iris (Sun E. Day)

**The New Olympians**

**The Prophecy-**

**Six shall be destined to be the ones to rule,****  
><strong>**But two will be taken by the darkest fool,****  
><strong>**the others will fail the quest they are given,****  
><strong>**And by madness one shall be driven.**

**Death will always take its toll on one,**

**And two's hearts will beat as one drum.**

**In the Last And Final Hour**

**The Youngest One Will Gain Total Power**

**But the power will not be something to wait****  
><strong>**It will begin early and take its great fate.**

**The Prophecy**

**Explanation-**

So basically, 6 demigods will be chosen to be new olympians, Two will be kidnapped by Hades, The Others go on a quest to find them, One will die a heroic death, Two will fall in love, And The Youngest One will have nothing happen to him. In the End, Everyone, will be A New Olympian God, unless you die… HAHA! But if you make it till the end, I will ask you what you want to be God or Goddess of.

**A/N, There it is, Whenever im bored ill update and write a new chapter, wich will be a lot. I am sooo Sorry for the people who didn't make it, You may be able to be a minor character, just message me if you want to be. IM looking forward to the next Chapter! 3 Oh and CharlieTheUnicorn helped me come up with the Prophecy, so thank her for that. 3**


	3. Not A Chapter: Story Update Info

Hey Guys. This Is Im SmoKey I have recently changed my name to Mr. Tricky. Sorry I haven't updated in a loooong time but I am now. Just so you all know, I am re-doing the first chapter. I just wanna make a few changes. Most everything will be the same but some demigods will have different parents and stuff. So yea make sure to read my updated version of the story. I will post it right after this. Thanks Everyone And Please Tell me what you think. Peace!


	4. The New Olympians: Chapter 1

***********Updated Version|Must Read************

Jackson Vitoli, The Son of Apollo, and Kathryn Knapp, The Daughter of Nike made their way to

The Big House on the orders of Chiron. They both were wondering what Chiron wanted with

them. Probably just food or something stupid. Little did they know, they were wrong.

Jack and Katie finally got in the Big House, and was now standing in front of Chiron.

"Hello Chiron, May I ask why you called us up here?" asked Jack. Chiron started to speak, "Well

I know You guys haven't been in the outside world since… Well a long time. And well there is an

Important quest, and I would like to assign the two of you to complete it."

"Yea, for sure. What do we need to do?" Katie asked. "There are six strong demi-gods that

we need to bring to Camp Half Blood so we can train them. They are part of The Next Big

Prophecy." Chiron Answered. "Alright, doesn't sound to hard, We'll start packing now." They

both said Simultaneously.

The six Demi-gods, Landon, Cheyenne, Skylar, Kyle, Naomi, and Eve were all in line for the Ride,

"Demon Flight" at Six Flags. While no one was looking, Landon snuck out of line, and pick pocketed a 20

Dollar bill out of the guys pocket to the side of him. He snuck back to line.

"Hey! Give him back his money, before I call the Police!" Kyle Ordered. Landon tried to put on an

Innocent face. "What money… What are you talking about…" "The money you just took from that

man!" Landon started to grin now. "I would never do that!" Kyle began to speak, " Excuse me Sir," He

tapped the man Landon stole from. "You don't happen to have a 20 dollar bill in your back pocket, do

you?" The man stared to feel around. "Yea, I know its here somewhere…" He continued to search. Kyle

took the money from Landon. "Oh, well the kid stole it from you but here you can have it. I caught him

while he was pick pocketing you." The guy had a big smile on his face. "Oh thank you so much."

"Listen Kid, Kyle began, "If you keep stealing your gonna get into a lot of trouble, SO STOP!" Landon

began to get angry. "Oh REALLY! And what are YOU gonna do about it?" They both walked towards

each other. "I am going to report you to the Police, or, I could handle you myself…" Kyle clenched his

fist.

"Hey guys, Break it up, I don't want to see any fighting, Please." Said Cheyenne. "Yea she's

right, it's just a stupid…" She fell asleep in mid-speech. "Well that was kinda weird but whatever, ill

finish her sentence. It's just a carnival ride. We don't need to be mad at each other. We all just need a

little sleep and happiness.

All of a sudden, Jack and Katie came sprinting over to them. "Are we to late, are you guys alright?" Katie

questioned. "Yea why wouldn't we be? These two are arguing but we're fine. Do we know you?"

Cheyenne asked. "Well, no not exactly. But we need you six to come with us. We have to get you guys,

and girls safe.

Landon started to speak. "No way! I don't even know you, and keep us safe from what? I'm not going

anywhere until you explain!" "Okay, fair enough. Well you guys are part of a big prophecy, we need to

get safety, and there should be a monster coming to kill you all any second now!" they explained.

As if it was planned, immediately after he finished speaking, a shadowy, four legged, animal, the size

of a truck, leaped behind a nearby carnival ride poster, right in front of the Demi-Gods. "Get back!"

ordered Jack.

.

Katie charged at the animal. She pulled out her Celestial Bronze Sword, Hope, and striked at the

monsters foot. She saw it was weakened and took her chance. She stiked at

the beast's head. She looked down, and saw the beast's head cut clean of it

body and on the floor.

Everyone just stood there, amazed at what just happened. "Wow…." Landon calmly said.

"Okay, everyone. We need to move now before more of those things come." Ordered Jack.

"Everyone, climb up on this. This is the safest way to get to Camp Half Blood." Katie pointed to a

Chariot, with a Pegasus guiding it. "Wow, I've always dreamt about these, I never thought they were

actually real." Said Eve.

For the first ten minutes, while they were flying to Camp, everyone was staring into the sky, amazed

at what they saw. But eventually, one by one, everyone fell asleep.

By the time everyone woke up, they had arrived at Camp Half Blood. "Wake up sleepy heads. " Jack

told everyone. Chiron came galloping over, in his horse form. "Welcome Demi-Gods, To Camp." Chiron

began. "This is where you will begin your training, and learn to survive in the life of a Half Blood."

"Luckily, you are just in time for the Camp Fire. This is the time when most people get claimed by

their Godly Parent." "Godly Parent, Half Blood, wait so you're telling me that we are all Half God Half

Human?" Cheyenne questioned. "That would be correct. But we must hurry or we will be late. Follow

Me."

Chiron gathered all the campers around the blazing fire. "Tonight," he began. "I have some news for

all of you. First off, I am happy to announce that we have some new campers. Campers while you are

introducing yourselves, your Godly Parent Should claim you. This is your first chance to be claimed."

One by one, they introduced themselves. Kyle, 15 Years Old. Skylar, 15 Years Old, Know as Skye.

Naomi, 14 Years Old, Known as Mimi. Eve, 15 Years Old, Known as Dusk. Cheyenne, 14 Years Old,

Known As Sunny, or Chey Chey. Landon, 11 Years Old, Known as Tricky.

"Haha, Landon, Look how small he is. I bet he's as weak as paper!" a Hermes Member Shouted Out.

"What'd you say about me! How about you say that to my face! Suddenly, black shadows started

appearing around Landon. The next moment, the Hermes camper was filled with Fear.

Out of thin air, appeared The Caduceus hovering above Landon's Head. The sign of Hermes.

Next, A mini Sun above Cheyenne's Head. The sign of Apollo. Then, a Poppy, the Sign of Morpheus.

After That, A Rainbow above Naomi's Head. The sign of Iris. Next, A Snowflake above Skylar's Head.

The Sign of Boreas. Finally, An Owl, Above Kyle's Head. The Sign of Athena.

"Since You are now claimed, you should be getting gifts from your parents now." Chiron explained. A

moment later, a weapon appeared at each of the demi-gods feet. For Landon, an all black Sword,

named Shady, disguised as an All black metal Click Pen. For Cheyenne, a Celestial Bronze, and Silver

Double Edged sword disguised as a Bracelet. named Aurora. For Eve,

a black whip disguised as an Obsidian Bracelet. Also, a celestial bronze dagger in a leg sheath as

well. For Naomi, a Silver Bow and Arrows, disguised as a Rainbow link chain bracelet. Then For Skylar,

a Spear, disguised as a Cloud Shaped Ring, named Nebula. And finally for Kyle, a regular sword

disguised as a ring.

Chiron stepped in the middle of the crowd. "Campers, These Are The Demi-Gods of our Big Prophecy.

Oracle, Please Begin."

** Six shall be destined to be the ones to rule,****  
><strong>**But two will be taken by the darkest fool,****  
><strong>**the others will fail the quest they are given,****  
><strong>**And by madness some shall be driven.**

**Death will always take its toll on one,**

**And two's hearts will beat as one drum,**

**In the Last And Final Hour,**

**The Youngest One Will Gain Total Power,**

**But the power will not be something to wait,****  
><strong>**It will begin early and take its great fate.**

"Wait, Does that mean that we are all going to become The New Olympians?" asked Kyle.

"I Hope So, I wonder if we can choose what we wanna be gods of…" Landon Shouted Out.

"We will find out but for now, go to your cabins, and get some rest." Chiron Announced.

**A/N How did you guys like it? Oh and if it's a weird format im sorry I cant help it the way I type it it looks normal but when I post it sometimes it looks weird. I know during the claiming part it got a little confusing, buy I tried as best as I could… Please Leave a Comment saying what you liked about it, and if expressed your character enough, and as you imagined them. Thank You! **


	5. New Story Update: Must Read

**Hey Readers. I have made another Submit A Character Story. I will still work on this one, but I think this is gonna e more interesting. If you would like to submit a character for that one to, go ahead. It is about a secret third camp. Please Go Review. Thank You All! **

**-Tricky/ReX**


End file.
